My Mystery Told through Unwavering Eyes
by dont-shoot
Summary: her screams rang through the halls....... She laid there bloodied and battered... I ran... That night landed me here... PLease R and R


OK.. To start off, I had this story posted once before. I am reposting it I finally got my own computer, and know have more freedom in my writing. Tell me what you guys think.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR DO I CLAIM TO OWN ANY RIGHTS TO IT. THANK YOU!!

…Also I do not own any song or poem in this story unless otherwise stated.

CHAPTER 1- The Reason.

Her screams rang through the halls, the sound echoed off the walls towards my room... I swear if they had been any louder the wallpaper would have shredded off.. the windows would have shattered...I got out of my bed in a panic and I ran I had to see if she was alright... I am older.. I am supposed to protect her from everything and anything... too late, she shouldn't have screamed.. he didn't want to hear it...His hand raised above her bloodied and battered form... why couldn't i have awoken earlier... why was this the way it had to be happening.. I couldn't stop the thoughts running through my head questions buzzed as fast as lightning then as if time had slowed down... his hand struck her already motionless body..I did not see regret flash through is horrid eyes once. I ran into the room... there was nothing that I could do.. I had failed.. I do not deserve to live.. but when he looked at me with the pure look of hatred I ran.. faster than I thought I could.. if you had seen me you would have guessed that I was a runner for a top track team ... but I am not.. But I ran, I did not care I had no shoes and was in a mere white tank top and black shorts for bed... It poured that night I remember almost every detail of it, I don't share this with anyone of course... I do not want any of them to know... they would hate me .. maybe even more than I hate myself..they would tell me that I should have protected her... "she was your little sister" they would say... I know this already though... It should have been me.. I should have died.. i should have been the one that died that night, Had I not already been asleep in my room it would have been me…the rain was freezing... it stung my skin like a thousand fire ants nipping at my flesh... I didn't care though some how I knew that it was a far better fate then staying with him...

But that was the eventful night that landed me here... in this home... adoption home.. I guess but maybe it was more of a half way home.. I am 16 not legally allowed on my own... I am stuck for another two years.. then maybe...

"Go to Bed Kagome!" I heard from the door way to the girls dorm type room...

A little woman was standing there.. he eye patch securely over her eye... I never meant to throw the fork that hard at her ... but i was scared I thought she was going to hurt me too, I was eating and she had snuck up on me topaz me on the shoulder. I am a horrible person aren't I … thank fully, Though I still do not know why, she has forgiven me..It seemed like she had understood..I still feel bad though I shouldn't have done that... I should have just ran..

"Yes Mrs. K" I said as i shut and slid my brown journal under my pillow... I could always finish writing in the morning or ... when she left but i was actually beginning to get a little tired.. Maybe I needed to get to sleep...

"Just go to sleep child"

"Yes Mrs. K... I am sorry" I whispered softly

she turned away from the door I put away the flash light slid my hand on my journal and held on too it for dear life... I want no one to ever get a hold of it, They would know everything that I have done and Have been through..

I closed my eyes...The nightmares began...

I woke in the mourning in a cold sweat.. I had that dream again... the one where.. it was me instead of her..

Sango, I girl who I met the night I got here ran into my room

"guess what" was all she said as she pounced on my bed startling me to no end...

"What?" I turned to look at her... she was taller than me.. but most were I am only 5 foot1.. with long straight brown hair I envied her for her looks... I wish I could be that pretty…I was just thin with slight curves nothing special just ordinary, unless you saw the scars then I guess you could say i landed on the ugly side of the looks.

"two guys are actually going to be living here" she was excited.. she was one of those who was kind of boy crazy but when around guys... she actually kept her composure...I wish i could be like that.. i used to be .. before everything started now.. I really could care less about being near men.. they kind of scared me in a sense.. maybe I am a coward like he said ... maybe I will never amount to anything

"why I thought this was a girls only house"

"it is, but i guess the guys was full and these two really needed a place to stay... "

"how are the sleeping arrangements then?"

"well Mrs. K said that i could move in here with you..." she looked at me with the innocent puppy face she used when she really wanted something.. how could I say no to that...

"of course that is fine Sango I would rather share a room with you then Kikyo or Kagara... especially Miss too good for anybody but herself... Kaguya

"sweet.. i will start getting my things" with that Sango bounded out of my room just as quickly as she had came... I really considered her a best friend.. yet I still told her nothing of my past.. i think she knew though not in detail she knew someone had hurt me.. and that they hurt me badly enough to stay away from everyone who came around me...

Sango soon had all of her things packed into the small room with me.. we were now roommates.. I looked over too her the day had gone fast.. it was now night i couldn't sleep.. i was anxious to meet the boys... oh god i think sango was wearing off on me ...

i looked over too her.. i saw the steady raising of her chest i knew she was asleep...

AN ok I know it wasn't long but what do you think. Should I continue or scrap the story.

thank you

Meth Meth


End file.
